Say What!
by VishousDanvers
Summary: The Danvers get some unsettling news. How will the Pack deal?
1. The News

"Excuse me?!" both their blue eyes widened in disbelief. I sat opposite them in the study. They were sitting in the exact same places their parents would sit. Logan, like his father, was sitting on the couch with his arm along the back and Kate, like her mother, was sitting right beside him, somewhat leaning into him for support after the news they'd just been dealt.

"How can you be so sure about this? There's no evidence, we haven't done any scientific tests. I'm sorry Jeremy, I will take your word as law like anyone else but this just seems preposterous," Logan said in a very level voice. Kate just stared at me, waiting for me to say I was just joking but knowing I wouldn't.

"I know this comes as a shock to both of you," I looked at Kate who was sitting still in disbelief, then at Logan who looked like he wanted to argue. Under my gaze his eyes slid downward and he leaned into Kate that extra inch.

"Do mom and…dad know?" he looked up, his eyes pleading, but knowing the answer.

"Of course they do. I told them as soon as I found out. It was decided that it would be better for this news to come from me although I'm not the one who came up with this theory. As you both know Lucas has been helping us attempt to figure out more about you two and how things will affect you both. He's used many of his recourses and has even used some of the Cabal's. He has come across an old document which leads him to believe that this may be a possible outcome for you. We thought it would be a good idea to tell you now seeing as how you're at the age to start experimenting both with your powers and your relationships." I said trying to keep my own raging emotions out of my speech. Logan was very intuitive and was somehow much better at reading me then I would like to admit.

"Seeing as how this will also effect Nick, Antonio, Joey, Reese and Morgan, they will also have to be told," They both looked up sharply at that, "But all in due time. Lucas thinks you still have another few months at least, but more likely, another few years. We just want to be safe by telling you both ahead of time." Now both of them were very still, Kate looking past me trying to wrap her mind around what I was telling her, Logan's jaw set as I could see him doing the same.

"So you're telling us," he began, "That we're going to go into…heat?" He looked at me, brows furrowing, a scowl settling on his face that his father would recognize in a heart beat. I hesitated a second.

"Essentially, yes, that is what I'm saying" I nodded. They both stared at me.

"Bitches in heat…I guess it fits, sort of," Kate stated.

Neither I nor Logan said anything in response.

* * *

Rated for later chapters, may get a tad...Mature ;) Let me know what you think!


	2. Logan

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned thus far, well except for the DJ's but I cant see them making any bigger appearances…all rights reserved.**

_ARRRRRRRRRRG! He can't be serious! _Logan thought as he sat down, heavily, on his bed.

"_You're both going to be going into heat"_ Jeremy's words flitted through his head. He grabbed a pillow and held it over his face.

"ARRRRRRRRG!" He shouted, muffled. He pulled the pillow away and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes traced over the intricate black designs he'd seen all his life, on his baby blankets, in his parents' bedroom, in his and his sisters bedroom and…

He then looked at his wrist, and more particularly, the silver bracelet which he wore. It also bore the beautiful meticulous designs.

"This has got to be a sick joke" he sighed. He then twisted and reached over to his stereo to turn on the radio.

He was awarded with '_Heat of the moment_' by Asia.

"You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

'**It was the heat of the moment'**- He changed the dial.

_Static…_

_Static…_

_Static…_

_Static..._

_Static…_

'That was Heat by 50 Cent! I don't know about you Morrison but I love'-he changed the station again.

_Static..._

_Static…_

_Spanish…_

_Static…_

_Static…_

_Talking…_

_Sports…_

_Commercial…_

'**Around, around, around, around, around, around**_**, **_**around'**He paused, and then leaned back on the bed, content for the moment, not recognizing the song._  
_  
**'Bandages on my legs and my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages'**

And with this new song his thoughts began to wonder, as they did when he was stressed and needed to work things out.

'_Hmmmm I wonder if I'll really go into heat…only female wolves go into heat and even then…werewolves have never been known to-but we're not normal I suppose-even then I'm a male I wouldn't-but there isn't any proof either way…Though Lucas wouldn't have sent word if he wasn't sure-well yes he would have so we would know about what he had found…and there is proof, he found something in the Cabal's archives or something like that…so there is proof of some kind…Its not like he made it up…god what am I going to do…hmm think, I wonder if there's a way to reveres the effects? I'm good at science and we know sorcerers and witches and shamans and half demon… someone must know a cure-a cure for something like puberty? Are you out of your mind pup? There is no way out of this! We just need to sit tight and ride the waves-Fuck this is not going to be fun…Maybe if I ware a lot of cologne…?'_ his thoughts trailed off and he shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

After a few seconds he shook his head and sat back up to look at himself in the mirror sitting on top of his dresser across the room.

**'Up and down on my legs and my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages'**

Logan never fit in. He never really tried, but every now and then he thought he did and someone would ruin his illusion. As a baby he was 'too cute', as a child he was 'too curious' or 'too smart', and now as a teen he was 'too attractive' , not that he wasn't still smart, it was just that no one paid attention to his brains anymore, not when his outwards package was what people saw when they looked at him.

**'Bandages on my legs and my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages'**

He had blue eyes like his parents, and sister, but where Kate's hair resembled their fathers, his resembled Elena's. His hair was straighter than Kate's but a light blond rather than the silver blond colour his mother had. He had a nice physique and was only slightly below the average height for a boy his age.

He didn't consider himself to be 'too attractive' but he new others did. From the cat calls he got from both sexes at his school, to the teasing he received about his sexuality, to the passes even his teachers couldn't seem to resist making, people just wouldn't leave him alone. He never complained though, not to his parents, Pack or Kate. Kate got it just as good as he did, so did his parents, and where they stood up and told people _to back-the-fuck-off_ he just walked away. He was a lot less aggressive than all of them, which everyone chalked up to Jeremy's influence.

**'Up and down on my legs and my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages  
Bandages, bandages, bandages  
Bandages, bandages, bandages'**

He sighed.

'I wonder how much worse the passes will get if I go into _Heat_…would it even effect humans or just…hmm'

The song ended, and a guy came on with a deep husky voice.

'That was Bandages by Hot Hot Heat- Just like that Logan's anger spiked and before he knew what he was doing, he shoved his stereo off the bedside table with such force that it flew across the room and into the dresser, making the mirror wobble on top, and with a horrible smashing sound, which told him he'd be switching to his ipod for a while, his beloved stereo shattered into a bunch of smaller pieces and fell to the ground.

Sure he was a lot less aggressive thanks to Jer, but he still had his moments.

He sighed.

"It figures…just… my…fucking…luck," and with that his eyes closed, he flung his arms out, and he fell back onto his bed with a thump.

"Fuck me," he mumbled


End file.
